


Tidbits 3

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [3]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third collection of paragraphs, poems, one-liners, and other pieces of slashy Sentinel stuff, by various authors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tidbits 3

Disclaimer: Let's see...none of these characters belong to any of us. They belong to Pet Fly and Paramount and other people. No harm is intended and no money is being made here. That should cover it, right? No Plots for the most part...nothing but quickies. (Pun intended) 

Warning: Rated NC-17 for nudity, sexual content, language and adult situations. 

## Senad Tidbits

Bits,pieces, and parts of thoughts and drools posted to the senad mailing list  
by various authors

* * *

  


Tidbit #1 

(In response to an error in Driven by Instinct, part 9, the following is offered.) 

The Audacity Of It! 

Blair leaned back in the chair he had pulled up to Jim's desk. He didn't like Jim's chair, it had molded itself too well to Jim's shape to be comfortable for him. Shutting his eyes tight and taking a deep breath, he girded himself to handle the situation with aplomb. Opening his eyes, he turned to face...her. Carolyn, Jim's ex-wife. She wasn't aware that he and Jim had become lovers just three months previous, but she was an astute woman and could probably sense Blair's resentment at her unannounced arrival. He glanced at Jim and Simon, who were sequestered in Simon's office, discussing Jim's current case. No help from that quarter. With a deeper sigh, he stood up to face Carolyn, finding that she was not alone. 

Without warning, the man who had accompanied Carolyn into the station drew back a hand and slapped Blair hard, crowing in a strangely British-sounding French accent, "I fart in your general direction!" 

Astounded, Blair gaped at the pair, a hand covering his stinging red cheek. The Frenchman, dressed in an odd chainmail outfit with oversized, floppy leather gauntlets, put his thumbs in his ears and stuck out his tongue at Blair, then slapped his hands several times on the top of his domed silver helmet. 

With an angry glare, Blair turned to Carolyn and growled, "I can't believe you had the Gaul to come here and insult me like this!" 

Um, Julie, my pet, 

GAUL is a French person (or a Celt of ancient Gaul), while GALL is effrontery. 

Editor  
  


* * *

Tidbit #2 

Editor pleads that the author (and the rest of Senad) take this in the loving and joshing way it was meant. If this offends, Editor will humbly agree never to write such again. 

Editor's Gentle Attempt at Humor 

Carolyn shuddered as she thought about Lash, and how easily he could have fixated on her instead of Sandburg. A wave of jealousy hit her as she thought about her ex-husband's frantic search for a way to find Blair before it was too late. How the hell had he been able to smell-- 

"No, no, no!" Jim shouted, waving the beaker Simon proffered him. "Duck toe." 

"Oh," Simon said thoughtfully, putting the beaker down and picking up another one. "Try this." 

Jim sniffed cautiously at the liquid. "Mmm, duck neck." 

Simon exchanged the beaker for a third one. "And this?" 

"Platypus," Jim announced cryptically after taking a sniff. 

"What?" Simon asked puzzledly. 

"Duck bill," Jim smiled. 

"Jim, this is no time to be playing around. Now, try this one." Simon offered one last beaker, its liquid nearly sloshing over the rim. 

Ellison took the glass container and sniffed at it lushly. "Yes!" he crowed excitedly. "This is it! Duck waist!" 

Poppet, 

It's WASTE, not WAIST. 

Yours Sincerely, 

Editor  
  


* * *

Tidbit #3 

(In Honor of National Masturbation Month...) 

I've got the slogan: 

"Feel up someone you love!" 

Gee, is it that late already? ;^D 

To keep it on topic (no, *really*): 

"C'mon, Chief! What are you doing in there?!" 

"As if you didn't know!" 

"Oh, I know, alright. What I *want* to know is: why are you doing it *in there*!" 

t'ra, stirring up the masses as usual..... 

Denise THE Cook!  
  


* * *

Tidbit #4 

The Mad Witch Tidbit 

"I don't know about this, Chief...." 

"Aww, c'mon, Jim, it's just a little test. Tantric magick is as old as...well, sex itself. I just wondered if you could *feel* someone draining...or adding to! your lifeforce." 

"But there's going to be a lot of hot sex, right?" 

"Well, der hey! That's the whole point!" 

"What are you waiting for, Darwin, let's fire up those chakka khans!" 

"That's chakRAS, Jim." 

"Whatever. Bring on the sex!" 

t'ra, denise THE Cook and not a Wiccan but damn good at dreamworks and kitchening...and senning, of course!  
  


* * *

Tidbit #5 

'Survival' of the Fittest  
or, Blair's Trip to the Woods  
by Sarah 

Dump, jolt, drench, bonk, bonk, drown, bonk, bonk, shoot, bonk, suffocate, hoist.... 

Slash epilogue: Boink!  
  


* * *

Tidbit #6 

Diary bits.... 

"You know how I said that you should have never shown her those diaries?" said Jim. 

"Yeah..." 

"Well, it would be all right if you wanted to show them to me. You know, since you seem to feel the need to show off your conquests." 

"Um, I don't think that would be such a good idea." 

"Well, it's up to you, of course..." 

"Why would you want to look at them anyway?" 

"I never said I wanted to look at them. I just said that next time you want to show them to someone, just show them to me. It'll get you into less trouble." 

"I don't know about that..." 

"What do you mean 'you don't know about that'?" 

"I just meant that, you know, you wouldn't want to see them." 

"What are you talking about? What exactly is *in* those diaries, Chief?" 

"Well, you know, it gets a little technical." 

Jim laughed. "You get technical about *sex*?" 

Blair closed the book. "I didn't mean it like that..." 

"Give me that!" said Jim, snatching the book out of his partner's hands. 

"Jim!" 

Jim began to leaf through the pages as Blair made a grab for the book, slowing down with each one. "Chief," he said slowly. "This is all about me...." 

:-) 

R'rain  
  


* * *

Tidbit #7 

Shea's Farewell snippet 

"Jim?" Blair rolled over and looked at his lover. 

"Yeah?" Jim answered, half asleep. 

"Did you lock the door?" 

"Uh-huh." Jim knew this was coming. After today's case, he was sure Blair would be jumpy. 

"Are you sure?" His voice was tinged with fear. 

"I'm sure, sweetheart. But I'll check." 

"No. I believe you." Blair settled down again. A few minutes later, he began squirming about. Jim decided to end it so he could sleep. 

"Blair?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm going to fuck your brains out, and then you're going to sleep. Okay?" He could clearly see Blair smiling in the darkness. 

"Sounds good to me." 

TeeHee...... 

Shea M.  
  


* * *

Tidbit #8 

A combination tidbit: first part by denise (the cook) and second part by Sammi. 

Making Cookies..... 

"What the hell are *those*?" 

"Oh, hey, Jim. They're gingerbread men." 

"But, what's....?" 

"Ah. well, see....Um." 

"Chief?" 

"Okay, so they're anatomically correct. But, I was thinking of *you*!" 

* * *

"THAT'S what you think of me?" 

"Of course not." Sheepishly. "They ummm ... kind of ....sort of .... shrunk, man. I tried to give them room to grow, so to speak, but the intense heat made them hard, but small." 

"I see. So, ... umm ... how much bigger were they?" 

Being Blair. "Aww, man, they were like *so* intense that it was like they had a third leg." Reaching over to pick up one. "I really did you justice. I mean you didn't come up short by a long r ...." 

"What did you do?" Looking at the now dis-membered gingerbread man in his Guide's hands. "You broke it off! I can't believe you broke it off!" Running his hand down his face. "First, you make sexually explicit gingerbread men in homage to me, then you bake them till said appendage shrivels, and to top it all off you break it off right before my eyes." Sighing. "I gotta tell you something, Chief. This is really killing the mood." 

"I'm sorry. I ... I just picked it up and it crumbled..... And, you know that is *so* unlike me, man. And, I .... Wait a minute .... Did you say mood? Uhm ... what mood?" 

"The mood you're killing by standing there apologizing over castrated cookies." Taking the other man's hand. "Come on, Chief. I have something better for you to sink your teeth in .... and it's guaranteed not to break off."  
  


* * *

Tidbit #9 

Author's note: There was a round of admiration for a photo of Bruce Young, Richard Burgi and Garett Maggart, all three posed sitting on the floor, quite close together. The below was one result.... 

Jim studiously avoided looking at Simon as he ran one strong thumb up and down the seam of those tight, black pants. He had watched Simon getting down onto the floor for this photo shoot for "American Crime Prevention" Magazine (special issue on coordinating with civilian advisors), and had thought for a moment that those pants (his favorites) might just split. 

His lover glanced over at him, and Jim stilled him thumb. But as Simon turned back to the camera crew, Jim couldn't resist, twitching once, harder, against the spot he knew his lover would respond to. 

"Hey, if Sandburg is holding his jacket, how about if I hold some files or something?" Simon suggested, scrambling up, trying to look dignified as he 'casually' held his hand in front of his burgeoning erection. 

Blair looked back at Jim; he'd come to regret letting the big man's playful side out. "Jim!" he hissed as the photographer began to argue with Simon about holding things in his lap. "They're gonna take this jacket away from me, next, and then what am I gonna do?!" 

"Um, show off your best asset?" the detective suggested with a gleam in his eye. 

"Right. I don't hink so, man. I am NOT into public exhibitions!" Reaching out, he couldn't resist pinching one of Jim's nipples through his shirt. Both men startled as the photographer spoke up. 

"Okay, guys, how about we try it one more time! And Detective Ellison -- keep your hands, and your feet, to yourself this time, all right?" 

Jim frowned, and the photographer's assistant snapped the shot that made it onto the cover.... 

Ann of the active imagination  
  


* * *

Tidbit #10 

SILLY TS STUFF 

Just to warn you these thoughts of mine are extremely silly! I see TS in everything, and when I get bored my mind goes to work. 

Did you ever notice that J/B are a lot like Bert and Ernie on Sesame Street. Jim and Bert both have that tuft of hair on the top of their head, and they're both so anal. Blair and Ernie are both really goofy, and would do things like stick a banana in their ear. 

Jim/Bert: Why do you have a banana in your ear? 

Blair/Ernie: What? 

Jim/Bert: I said, WHY DO YOU HAVE A BANANA IN YOUR EAR!! 

Blair/Ernie: WHAT? 

Jim/Bert: GRRR...Never mind! 

Blair/Ernie: I can't hear you man. I've got a banana in my ear. 

AND IF THAT DIDN'T SCARE YOU AWAY... 

JIM AND BLAIR GUEST ON SESAME STREET 

Super Grover: And now, Jim and Blair will demonstrate "near" and "far". First, "near", very good, guys, excellent. Notice how close they are, boys and girls. Now, Jim and Blair will demonstrate "far". Ahem, I said, now Jim and Blair will demonstrate "far"! Um, Jim and Blair? Jim and Blair? Boys and girls, we're going to learn a new word today...." 

RB GUEST HOSTS ON SNL AND DOES A SKIT WITH RICHARD THE "MAKIN' COPIES" GUY WHO GOES OFF ON EVERYONE'S NAME 

Richard is the new copier technician at Major Crimes. Jim comes in to make a copy. 

Jim: Hi, Richard, just making some copies. 

Richard: Jim, the Jim man, Jimmy-Jimmy Jumangi, the Jiminator, makin' some copies. Det. James T. Ellison, boldly going where no cop has gone before, the Jim Man and his male friend Blair, Capt. Jim of the SS Sandburg, settin' sail on The Love Boat. 

TS QUESTIONS ON GAME SHOWS 

Wheel of Fortune: I'd like to buy a "Blair". Or how 'bout Blair having Vanna's job? 

Final Jeopardy: The answer is, "Snugglebunny" 

The question, "What Jim calls Blair when he wants some action." 

The 100,000 Dollar Pyramid: "A library, a police garage, Simon's office, an airplane restroom." "Kinky places Jim and Blair have had sex." 

I hope I haven't scared you all with my insanity! I'm not crazy, just obssessed! 

N'Wanda  
  


* * *

Tidbit #11 

Hearing Test  
Ann Teitelbaum 

"Okay, Jim, now keep the blindfold on, and identify all the sounds you hear." 

"But... Is that... You're undressing!" 

"Tell me what you hear." 

"You! Undressing!" Jim's hands went to the blindfold. 

"No fair, big guy -- this is a test! No peeking." 

*sigh* "Fine. Okay, I heard your shirt buttons unbuttoning." 

"Good." 

"That's... I think it's shoelaces. Right?" 

Blair came up behind Jim and used the rope he'd brought upstairs to secure the bigger man's hands behind him. "Nope, not shoelaces, Jim!" 

"Hey!" 

"Now, what if this had been a crime situation? You may need to hear things you weren't expecting, and you need to find a way to listen to EVERYthing. Get it?" 

"Yeah, I get it, now untie me." 

"We're not done yet." 

"Yes. We are." 

"Nope." Blair licked Jim's neck, then nipped at it. "Tell me what you hear." 

Jim shook his head, sighing again, and began to concentrate. "Kim's vacuuming next door." 

Blair frowned for a moment. "Okay." He slid out of his unbuttoned shirt, and went to the bedside table. 

"You're next to me now. I can smell you. What are you doing?" 

"You tell me." 

"Opening the drawer.... Getting something out of the drawer...." 

Blair moved some things around, then closed the drawer, empty-handed. Eyes on Jim's face, he rubbed his hands together. 

"You're... rubbing something on... Is it that oil you used? I don't smell it, though...." 

Blair smiled; he'd have to remember that oil.... He walked across the room to the stairs, and got the small jar of thumbtacks he'd brought up with him. He unscrewed the lid. 

"It's that lube, you're opening the jar. But... what's the clinking? I hear... did you get the nipple clamps out?" 

Blair smiled more broadly. Setting down the jar, he picked up a piece of paper and then a thumbtack, and began poking holes in the paper. 

Frowning, Jim tried to identify the sound. "You're... It's like a popping, almost. What the hell are you doing, Sandburg?" 

"Just tell me what you hear, Jim." 

"I'm trying! It sounds like popping. I'd almost say you're making popcorn, but it's up here, I can tell from the echoes. It's...." 

Blair smiled at the frown of concentration on Jim's forehead. He kept pushing holes into the paper. He let his breathing pick up, trying to stay with the hearing training, but now getting off on the idea that Jim was expecting all these noises to be sex-related. 

"Wait! I hear paper rustling! It's... you're not popping bubble wrap, are you? You know that makes me nuts, Blair." 

"Is it bubble wrap?" 

Jim made a noise of frustration, and tugged at the rope binding his hands. "I'll shove that bubble wrap right up your nose, if you don't quit it!" 

"My nose? I'd've thought you'd shove it up my ass, Jim," Blair teased. 

"No, your ass is going to be busy," he promised. 

"Hmmm," Blair teased, setting the paper and tack aside, giving in to his impulse. 

"Okay, now you're unzipping your pants," Jim stated confidently. He KNEW that noise. "You're sliding them down your legs... and you're stepping out of them. Blair, don't leave 'em there, or I'll end up tripping over them later. Blair.... Blair... Okay, you're starting to rub yourself." 

"What body part? Can you tell?" 

"Um... belly? Kind of hairy, but not your chest... maybe your thighs." 

"One hand? Two?" 

"Two, definitely. Okay, now you've moved to your cock... I can hear the rubbing, and your breathing picked up. Your heart's beating faster now, too." Jim shifted on the bed, spreading his legs further apart to make room for his erection to expand. "You're... one hand is on your cock, but I think the other's at your chest, I can hear... your finger scraping your nipple." Jim could almost feel that hard nipple against his lips, he wanted it so badly. He shifted his hips again, this time to feel the rub of his cock against the fabric of his clothes. 

Blair leaned back against the wall, suddenly hard as a rock. Watching that strong mouth move, and imagining it moving over him, fueled the fire. He fantasized about that mouth running up and down along his cock, tracing the vein, brushing against the hand he was using to jack off.... He pinched his nipple, hard, and couldn't help the whimper that escaped. 

"Oh god, Blair... Come here," he begged. 

"Just... just tell me what you hear," Blair insisted. 

"I... heard you make that sound... Ah, Blair, please...." 

"Just... tell me." 

*sigh* Jim let himself lie back on the bed, moving his bound hands to a less uncomfortable angle. He shifted his hips again, thrusting up against nothing, feeling the press of his pants on his cock, the pull of muscles and skin.... 

Blair stilled, watching his lover try to jack himself off, knowing that part of the eroticism of this was that Jim didn't even realize what he was doing -- that instinctive movement was pure and primal... and one of the things he craved most about being with Jim. He couldn't help himself, whispering, "Ohyeah... fuck me...." His hand tightened on his own cock, and he brought his other hand down to roughly massage his balls. He craved that elemental id, that powerful, demanding urge to TAKE a mate... and to be taken. By Jim. 

"I want to," Jim whispered back, hips now thrusting in rhythm. "You're workin' your balls now, I know you are... you love when I do that, don't you, Blair?" Jim stretched his shoulders, feeling the shirt's pull on his nipples, the sensation stoking the fire. He knew that if he could get Blair hot enough, he'd get released. "Yeah, you're jacking off for me, I can hear you, I can smell you. Ah, Blair, I want to fuck you so bad, let me up, let me do it, let me grab your balls, let me take your cock down my throat, let me slide up your ass, fill you up, all the way, Blair, let me, let me...." He threw his head back on the bedspread, stunned at how hot he'd gotten so fast. His hips kept their pace, and he heard Blair's moans.... 

"Ohhhh, yeah, suck me, Jim, take me in... gonna fuck you, fuck that mouth, yeah, yeah, yeah...." 

Jim heard the gasp, the suddenly-held breath, then heard the splashes on the floor, one, two, three, and then two more, a bit slower, and a weak moan, panting.... "Blair, lover, pleeease...." he murmured, trying not to be too demanding, but on the edge himself. 

Blair half-staggered over to the bed, mouth watering at the sight of the bound and blindfolded man before him. He reached out to unzip the now-tented pants, sliding them and the underwear down just enough to get at Jim's cock. Kneeling beside the bed, he took a deep breath and slid his lover's cock into his mouth, ready for the hard thrust that came next. He loved those sounds, that power, as Jim strained for release, bucking up hard, shoving his need into Blair. Only two, three times, and the big man was coming, hard streams hitting the back of his tongue, dripping from his mouth as he tried to swallow fast enough. 

Both men lay for a moment, trying to catch their breath, Blair's head resting on Jim's belly, his arms holding Jim's upper arms in a semblance of a hug. 

"Hey," Jim managed after a while. "Wanna untie me?" 

"Hmmm," Blair pondered. "I could." 

"Yeah, you could," Jim agreed, more insistent. 

"But first," Blair whispered, "tell me what you hear." Moving up to rest his lips against Jim's ear, he barely whispered, "I love you."  
  


* * *

Tidbit #12 

>From a discussion on senad... 

>Since our favorite anthro grad student is being called TeddyBlair, I thought  
>our favorite detective needed a name, too. 

>Fuzzy Wuzzy. 

Why not just plain "Fuzz?" Can refer to his hair, plus his copness, right? :-) 

Blair: (enters, tosses keys into the Newly Returned Basket on the Table by the Door.) 

Keys: KACHING 

Blair: Babe? I'm home! 

Jim:(from balcony) out here, Chief! 

Blair: (Moves onto balcony, wraps arms around Jim.) Hello, Fuzz. How was your day? 

Jim: (turning, chuckling.) Fuzz? FUZZ? that's a new one! Where'd you come up with that?(Hugs Blair) 

Blair: (giggling) Well, it fits, doesn't it? Your a cop, right? The Fuzz? Plus... 

Jim: What? 

Blair: (glances at Jim's hairline) Nothing, man. 

Jim: What, Chief? 

Blair: Well... your hair. 

Jim:(reaching to touch his short hair.) What about it? 

Blair: It's, you know... Fuzzy. 

Jim: Fuzzy? (hint of irritation developing.) 

Blair: Don't get mad, hon, it's meant affectionately. 

Jim: (thinks about it, rubbing a hand through his hair. He eyes Blair long curls.) OK, fine, but if can call me Fuzz, I'm calling you Shaggy, got it? 

Blair: Shaggy? I like it! 

Jim: Figures. By the way, I haven't had my "Home from Work" kiss yet... (grabs Blair) 

Blair: Zoinks! 

Into the gratuitous sex scene. 

Y.O.S. 

MegaRed 

(Ref: The Fuzz and Shaggy)  
  


* * *

Tidbit #13 

GOODBYE JIMMY 

Blair came bursting into the loft. "Jim," he shouted, "have you heard the news tonight?" 

Jim glanced up the kitchen counter where he was in the process of finishing dinner. "What news." he inguired? 

"Oh, man, my favorite actor of all times has just died." mourned Blair. 

Jim carried the plates over to the table, patted the seat next to him and said "Come over here and tell me which actor passed away, Baby." 

Blair set down at the table, pushing the plate away from him. "You know, Jimmy, Jimmy Stewart. The guy in _It's a Wonderful Life_ and _Mr Smith Goes to Washington_. I can't believe he's gone." 

Jim felt a lump rising in his own throat. Jimmy Stewart had been a favorite of his also. He stared slightlessly at the wall. "Do you remember him in _The Spirit of St. Louis_?" 

"Oh, yah, man. My favorite scene is when he is talking to the fly over Nova Scotia. He made me feel like I was flying over the Atlantic Ocean by myself. It was a great movie." Blair continued to reminiscent, "How about _Mr Smith Goes to Washington?" 

Jim responded, "How about all his westerns or even the Hitchcock thrillers. Those were some great movies." 

"What about the invisible rabbit, Harvey?" 

Both men looked at each other and burst into laughter. "Blair, go get the _Harvey_ video. Let's remember him with laughter instead of tears."  
  


Goodby Mr. Stewart. Thanks for bringing laughter into my life. 

Vickie  
  


* * *

Tidbit #14 

Subject Header: Nicknames Revisited 

Kim said: 

> And I detest "Jimmy" or "James" (unless angry: "James Joseph  
> Ellison - get your ass down here right now!" (g)) (Sorry...that's the  
> mom in me coming out. Guess Blair's not likely to say that... :D)  


Oh? I don't know about that. (eg) 

Jim lay on top of his love, enjoying some warm wet kisses. Their erections were slowly rubbing together, causing low maons from both of them. Suddenly Jim had an idea, "Hey, I want to try something." 

"Anything, love." 

Grabbing the lube, he spread it generously on his lover's cock and then stuck a few coated fingers inside himself. Incredibly aroused by his idea, it wasn't long before he straddled the smaller man and sank down slowly on his throbbing member. 

"Ohhh, God, Jim. What a great idea." 

Slowly moving up and down caused both men to cry out in joy. Then Jim had another, more evil idea. Raising up until just the tip of Blair cock was in him, he slowly rotated his hips. Blair stood this for as long as he could before crying, "James Joseph Ellison - get your ass down here right now!!" 

Cheers- 

Regina  
  


* * *

Tidbit #15 

Subject Header: Blair's Wife 

Sharon said: 

>This was a short new highlight posted to a list I'm on:  
  
>Blair's Wife Argues for Lesbian Rights  


I love it! And of course, I can see it. (Ah, the mind of a fan....) 

Blair slowly comes to realize Jim's not comfortable with the clues he's tossing out. In an effort to distract himself, he finds a compatible woman, who is also bi, and marries her. But the craving for Jim just never goes away fully. 

Blair's wife gets involved in a local election, is very vocal about lesbian rights. Jim and Blair talk a bit about it over one of their weekly-or-so dinners (Blair likes to think of them as dates). Jim seems much more open about the concept when it's brought up. Bliar lets it slip that Wife is bisexual. Jim seems fine with that. Taking a big drink of wine, Blair blurts out that he is too. Jim smiles, says "I kinda thought you might be", and admits that he's fooled around some too. 

Blair is stunned, had been thinking Jim wouldn't be open to doing anything. His life is reeling. Jim is sweetly teasing as Bliar visibly adjusts to the shock. :) 

A week or two later, some crackpot threatens Wife (yeah, well, think of this as an ep -- we need a Chase Scene). Crackpot abducts Wife, Jim & Blair save her, with help from... Wife's female lover (or lover-wannabe, we'll make Wife faithful but restless). 

Blair and Wife split up amicably, and as Blair moves back in with Jim ("just temporary", but we know how temporary that can be!), Jim lets Blair know (gently, with a smile) that while it's not a condition of his staying, Jim would be pleased if they shared a bed.... 

And the music comes up, and the lighting changes, and Blair and Jim lean closer, and closer, and as their lips touch.... 

Commercial Break! 

Next Week on The Sentinel -- we blow up more stuff! 

Brought to you by Ford, makers of Macho Trucks, and the gay men who drive them. 

Ann  
  


* * *

Tidbit #16 

(in response to Ann's post, Debra posted the following under the header of... About Blair's Wife...) 

Jim Ellison fussed with his necktie. "Man oh man do I hate faculty dinner," he groaned. 

"Come on, man, I hate 'em too. But I gotta get tenure so we can afford that third mortgage on the weekend cabin. Expeditions don't grow on trees, ya know." 

"It's just that the the professors are so... professorial. They hate cops," Jim fretted. 

"Nah, they're just jealous of my big, strong, handsome husband," Blair soothed, kissing his One and Only affectionately on the cheek. 

"That's another thing... do you think you can get them to call me your husband? I'm sure getting tired of being referred to as 'Blair's Wife...'" 

OK, I liked Ann's better. But just try to keep me out of this sort of thing... 

Debra  
  


* * *

Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/selections.cgi).


End file.
